The Consequences of Evening Fishing
by SpoonOfSmacking
Summary: Rei Ryugazaki goes out fishing for dinner one evening, but instead catches a shota. Whoops. Oneshot Mermaid AU Please don't take this seriously. Lots of references.


Hey there! This is my first time publishing fanfiction online. I hope you enjoy it! This was written for missrinkagamine because she wrote me a Destiel Fanfic about pie. I think I went overboard on this one.

Spot the references?

**_PLEASE_**** DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY.**

* * *

Rei Ryugazaki grabbed the long shaft.

Sweat dripped down from his face in the summer heat, making his dark blue hair stick to his nicely tanned skin. He gripped the pole tighter and took a deep breath while carefully calculating his next move. He placed his muscles in position and began to sprint for his target, making sure to keep his body in consistency with his calculations.

The young athlete made a graceful leap and curved his body in the air. Landing gracefully, he pushed his thick red glasses back into their proper place and let out a little grin. Calculation had always been the key to his successes in sports. All that had mattered to him in sports was beauty and calculation, in fact. It was why he was one of the best runners in his small town by the ocean. He had tried every big sport that had involved his two criteria, but had found track to be the best. The only one he refused to do was swimming despite the fact that he lived near the ocean.

Rei squinted at the ocean as he walked along the beach to reach his house. It had been a long day of running and doing track stuff that he had forgotten to buy himself some dinner since he lived alone. He sighed and hoped that he had something left to eat when he got home.

Rei finally reached his kitchen and found nothing worth salvaging for dinner. He wanted seafood. It was a Sunday, so all the stores in town would be closed by the time he got there, even if by bike. He wouldn't stand for this, so he dug out his fishing rod from the closet and headed out with some bate to the docks to get some dinner.

"It's fishing time, motherfuckers." He whispered to himself as he pushed his glasses up. They let out a gleam that somehow managed to express his determination.

It had been a few hours as Rei sat there with a rumbling stomach.

He had eaten all of his Pocky and Ramune that he brought along on his improvised fishing trip. His stomach was making the rumblies… That only fresh seafood would satisfy.

"This is why I don't like the ocean!" he muttered to himself. The sun was already being deep throated by the ocean. He had been drifting off to sleep when he suddenly felt something pulling at his line. He pushed his glasses up and the gleam of the sun shone on them. _SHOWTIME_.

Rei pulled at the line, feeling that it was heavier than he had presumed a fish would weigh. "It looks like I'm having a feast tonight!" He exclaimed, the adrenaline pumped in his veins as his brain began to calculate how much force it would take to haul this big kahuna he would soon come to know as dinner.

When Rei finished calculating, he hoisted the rod up in one giant swoop, lifting his catch high up out of the ocean. He could not discern what it was at first sight, for it casted a shadow upon him and landed on his body, knocking him unconscious.

Rei regained his consciousness and noticed that the sun was practically gone.

He looked around desperately searching for what was supposed to be his dinner. He turned his head to the right and his face landed on something, so he squeezed his eyes together at the impact. Something soft was on his lips and he opened his eyes to find bright scarlet ones returning his wide stare as he leapt back and landed on his fine booty. _WAS THAT MY FIRST KISS?!_ Rei thought in panic.

"Hello, there!" chimed the short blonde boy sitting next to him. Rei was fighting the blush from his face as he curiously examined the boy. "You were out cold for a bit, are you okay?" He inched his face closer to Rei's in a swift swoop, making him jump even further.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he replied uncertainly as he rubbed his head, finding a bruise, "But more importantly, WHY ARE YOU BUTT NAKED?!" He practically shrieked, trying not to look at the boy's vital regions. He covered his eyes, only allowing himself to peek at the upper half of his body.

"Hm? Oh this?" The blonde looked up and down at himself, finding nothing wrong. "I was just swimming in the ocean before I came across you!" he explained as if it were an obvious fact of life.

"Yeah, but skinny dipping?!" he was practically screeching at this point. "Where are your clothes then?!" Now Rei was about as red as his glasses frames.

"Clothes? I don't have any, haha!"

"What!? Why? Are you some kind of nudist?!" Rei scooted farther away.

"Hm, I guess you can say that." The boy let out a melodious and beautiful laugh. Like the kidz bop singing the Macklemore.

"Wh-Where are you from anyway? I've never seen you in town." Rei backed away a bit further.

"Oh, we just moved here, actually!"

"Good grammy panties, we're going to have town nudists!" Rei muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" The boy was closer now, catching Rei off guard and making him back up further and into the ocean. Rei fell in flat with a splash and began to sink like the Titanic. Except his heart probably wouldn't go on.

_I'm going to die!_ He thought to himself. _And it's thanks to that weird naked kid! Oh God, I'm being ended by a naked kid!_ Rei felt the water getting heavier by the second as he descended into the ocean that just deep throated the sun.

Suddenly, he felt something grab him from below. He was rising from the water like motherfucking Aphrodite. He opened his eyes to the nudist putting his lips onto his pure maiden lips once more to breathe air into his lungs. He smelled like shota.

Rei sprung up and coughed out the ocean water onto the wooden dick. _Whoops I mean deck_.

"Are you alright?!" asked the boy.

"Why didn't you warn me?!" protested the taller young man.

"I didn't think you'd fall in, silly!" he giggled like a kawaii school girl. "It's getting dark," said the boy as he looked to the ocean, "Maybe you should start heading home." He suggested.

"I guess…" He had forgotten about dinner. "Say, where do you live? You should be heading to your house too."

"I don't have a house."

"What kind of lifestyle are you living then?!" Rei asked. This naked kid was turning out to be a grade A weirdo. Perhaps he was a hobo. A naked hobo.

"A _FREE!_ one, I suppose!" He raised an eyebrow as if there were some kind of pun he was supposed to comprehend. Which he failed at.

"Uh, how far is your place anyway?"

"Aaaall the way over there!" The boy turned around and pointed at the ocean. From where Rei was sitting, it looked like he was pointing at the far end of town. He looked back to see his fine shota booty and turned 50 shades of red. _Dat ass_, he softly whispered in his mind.

"Wow, that's pretty far. Won't your parents get worried?"

"Nah, I'm living with a few good friends at the moment." The boy turned around and smiled. _I hope they're not nudists too_, Rei thought as he shuddered.

"Oh, I see… Well, your place is pretty far. Do you want to stay at my place for the night? It's much closer." He asked scratching the back of his head and looking to the side. The boy's scarlet eyes lit up in delight.

"Of course!" He jumped in the air with excitement. "By the way, what's your name? My name's Nagisa Hazuki!"

"Aah, I'm Rei Ryugazaki…" He said with a small blush still on his face. "Nice to meet you…" He stood up and took his jacket off. "Here." He said as he put his white school hoodie around the shorter boy. It was large and floppy on him, but it covered up his vital regions so Rei was thankful for that.

"Thanks G!" he said as he zipped up the hoodie and followed the taller man-boy.

The two walked along the beach like it was a romantic yaoi.

Nagisa began to ask Rei some really weird-ass questions like what it was like to sleep in a bed or what it was like to attend school. He had patiently answered all of them no matter how weird his questions were. They managed to turn the conversation to sports and that's when Rei went all Tamaki Suoh as he described being on the track team. Nagisa listened intently, hanging on to every word that he said.

"Have you ever tried swimming, Rei-kun?" Asked Nagisa with bright eyes. "It's lots of fun!"

Rei pushed his glasses up. "…No. Why are you calling me 'Rei-kun'? We just met, I don't think we're on a first name basis yet, Hazuki-san." He was beginning to reckon that this boy was a little too comfortable with everything.

"Aww, why not? Aren't we friends already? Call me Nagisa-kun!" He curved his lower lip, making Rei look away in embarrassment.

By the time they got to Rei's home, Nagisa had somehow manipulated him into calling him "Nagisa-kun". How he was able to, he had no idea. But all he knew was that he had a boy wearing only a hoodie in his home. He had rummaged around looking for smaller clothes that would fit his small frame, but could only find a shirt and a pair of boxers with penguins on them. Rei sent Nagisa into his bathroom with the shirt, boxers, and a towel to bathe.

Nagisa had been in the bath for a long while and had been dead silent.

Rei began to worry. It was a little too silent for having a guest over. He worked up the confidence to check on Nagisa.

A knock came to the bathroom door. "N-Nagisa kun? Are you alright in there? You've been kind of quiet."

"Hm? Oh hey, Rei-kun! I'm just relaxing! Come on in!"

"Err, no thanks." He politely declined. "Just let me know when you're done. I'll try to find something to eat for dinner."

"Alrighty then!"

Rei rummaged through his food cabinet and discovered some instant ramen in his pantry. He felt like Nicolas Cage finding the National Treasure. Except this was Japan. He had set out a couple packs and boiled some water. Nagisa came in wearing the clothes that Rei had given him. They were a little loose on him and he secretly found him to be adorable.

The two ate their ramen as Nagisa fired off a thousand questions about instant noodles. Once again, Rei answered patiently.

"Thank you, Rei-kun!" Nagisa exclaimed as if he had done the kindest thing for him.

"It's nothing, really." Rei pushed his glasses up.

"I want to give you something!"

"Oh no, it's fine. You—" Rei was cut off as he felt Nagisa's salty lips touch his own for a third time that day. He lunged back in surprise, a red hue engulfing his face. "What was that for?!"

"It's a Thank You kiss!" He smiled at him so sweetly, he thought he got the diabetes for a hot moment. "I really like you, Rei-kun!"

"I-Is that so?" his eyebrow raised and one side of his lip curled up. _What have I gotten myself into?_

It was Rei's turn to take a bath since he took a dip in the ocean as well.

He stripped down and hopped inside his large rectangle-shaped bathtub. He sighed as he let the steamy water engulf his hot bod. _Unf_. He had finally calmed down after Nagisa had kissed him earlier. _What is up with this kid anyway?_ He wondered to himself.

Then suddenly a knock came to the door. "Rei-kun! Rei kun!" His voice sounded urgent.

"What's wrong? The door is unlocked, you can enter." Rei replied with uncertainty. In burst the blonde boy with a desperate expression. "What's wrong?"

Nagisa was holding the boxers up by the waistband tightly. "Your boxers keep falling off!" A pout had formed on his face. "Can I just go without them?"

"I-I'd rather you not, N-Nagisa-kun…"

"Aww!" His shoulders slumped down in disappointment. He looked at Rei in the bathtub and his scarlet eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey, can I get in there with you?"

"What?! Absolutely not!" Rei covered up his body with his arms, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Pleeeeaaassseeee" he begged with puppy eyes. The blonde made his way to the edge of the tub, making Rei feel more self-conscious.

Rei let out a sigh. "But you…" Before he could say another word, Nagisa had pulled his shirt off as the penguin boxers slid down his toned legs simultaneously. "What are you doing?!" Nagisa had stepped into the tub and situated himself across from Rei. Some water had seeped out from the tub upon his entry, so Nagisa decided to pull out the bubble bath bottle and make some more bubbles.

"There we go!" Thankfully, the tub was large enough to fit both of them comfortably with a bit of room to spare. "I hope you don't mind!" He smiled once more. After a moment, the copious amount of bubbles began to glow. "Oh, there it goes!"

Purple eyes widened in shock "What's going on?!" Rei began to panic, for the light under the water grew even brighter until it blinded Rei with a huge flash that died out quickly. "What just happened?!"

"I hope you don't mind the tail!" In place of where his legs should have been, a beautiful scarlet mermaid tail had taken their place. Rei let out a scream and flipped himself out of the bathtub onto the tiled floor. "Eh? You've never seen a mermaid, well, merman before?" Nagisa held the edge of the tub to look down at his fallen friend.

"O-Of course not! Who would ever think that mermaids existed?!" Rei squeaked. He had always been a person of logic, so this had utterly perplexed him. "H-How often do you…"

"It only happens when at least my lower half is submerged in water." He chimed. "Are you alright, Rei-kun?"

"K-Kind of, but… " He stammered. "I just… A merman?!"

Rei had calmed down after several words of encouragement and assurance.

He was curled up in the corner of his bathroom floor hugging his knees until Nagisa coaxed him out of his position. He whipped his tail out of the tub, splashing the water in the air and waiting for them to dry out a bit. He managed to sit himself at the edge of the tub. A few bubbles still remained on the shiny scarlet scales.

Rei wrapped a towel around his waist and cautiously approached the young merman. He cocked his head as he examined the shiny scales with water dripping off of them onto the tiled floor.

"Go on, you can touch it." He assured. "They're very pretty, aren't they?" He wiggled his fin a bit as if it was a giant toe.

"Y-Yes, they're beautiful…" he uttered in response once he found his glasses and put them on to get a better look. "Are there more of you?"

"Thank you!" He wiggled his fin in excitement. "Yup! The friends I mentioned before that I'm living with are like me as well! Our kind just travels in packs around the ocean." He explained cheerfully.

"I see…" all of this felt awfully surreal to him. At least it explained to him why he found a naked boy on the dock. He was glad he was not just trippin' balls.

Speaking of balls, the scarlet tail began to glow once more, and another flash of light filled the room. Nagisa now had a pair of legs and hopped on his feet to go over to Rei.

"N-Nagisa-kun…" Rei was still recovering from the flash. "C-Could you please put on a towel?" At that the boy nodded and turned around to get a towel hanging from the wall. _Do he got da booty?_ Rei couldn't help but think as he directed his eyes to his rear. Before him was a round luscious shota rump. Fireworks went off in his head as a unicorn jumped over a rainbow, pooting some booty sunbeam. _HE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!11_

And that was the moment when Rei Ryugazaki realized his irrevocable homosexuality.

After the two were dried off, it was time for bed.

Nagisa kept complaining about the loose penguin underwear, so Rei had improvised a belt by tying a string under the garment's elastic and tied a little bow. As a recently self-discovered homopopsicle, this was somewhat awkward for Rei, seeing as he had to fasten underwear around the waist that was right above what was possibly the finest shota booty in the entire universe. Nonetheless, he took it like a champ.

"Thank you, Rei-kun!" Nagisa chimed and swiftly grabbed his face to give a "Thank you" kiss to his lips. Rei flinched back after it was delivered, trying to hide the giddiness that came after it.

"Why do you keep kissing me? Is it some kind of mermaid thing you guys do?" Rei didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed the kisses more than he should. He had to know why he kept kissing him. _Was he toying with him? Did he know right off the bat that he played for the same team when he himself had not realized up till recent? And how could a merman have such a fine booty?_

"Hm? Isn't it obvious? I like you, Rei-kun!" The way Nagisa had stated it was as if it were plain as day. Rei knew he didn't imply a mutual friendship either.

"What?! You don't mean…" Nagisa nodded his head in response with an honest smile on his face. "But we just met! I barely know you!" Rei knitted his brows together and took a step back. "It's a little too soon to grow those kinds of feelings, isn't it?"

Nagisa giggled. "My kind are very good judges of character, Rei-kun." He filled the space between them. "I've seen enough of you to know that you're a very beautiful person! And I really like you, Rei-kun!"

"Aah…" was all Rei could say. _What is wrong with him?... _Several thoughts raced through his mind. _Beautiful…?_ _How could someone like me so quickly?_ A deep red blush began to form on his face and his hand instantly went to cover the lower part of his face. The blonde took another step forward and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist, squeezing him in an embrace and digging his face into his chest.

Violet eyes widened as Rei's heart leapt like a froggy. A little voice went off in his head in that moment saying: _Doki Doki, MOTHERFUCKER_. After making a quick calculation, he couldn't help but slowly wrap his arms around the shorter young man. He hoped it was the right spot. It should have been comfortable according to his assumptions. He heard a squeak come from the person below him and felt his waist being constricted. The air escaped his lungs and he attempted to release himself from the tenacious grip encasing his muscly bod. But it failed. He was on like the Donkey Kong.

"Hey, let's sleep together, Rei-chan!" Rei's eyes widened by the end of the sentence.

"I think that's moving too fast… Hey! When did I become 'Rei-chan'?!"

"Since you showed me that you like me too!"

"What? When did I…?" Nagisa tiptoed and cupped his mouth beckoning Rei to pull his head down closer. As soon as he complied, Rei's chin was grabbed and he was pulled into another kiss. This time he did not show any sign of struggling and tried to calculate how to properly kiss back, but his brain did not have that capacity at the moment.

Rei took too long to kiss back, so Nagisa took it upon himself to put a hand behind his neck to pull him closer in. His lips were soft and warm, yet the most charming thing he found about them was that they were ever so slightly trembling. He lingered there for a bit longer before deciding to pull away.

"Now!" Nagisa smiled brightly as he lowered himself down and grabbed Rei's hand. His face was as red as the spilled blood of my enemies. He stretched out his _FREE!_ hand and gave a yawn. "I'm sleepy, Rei-chan! So can we sleep together?"

Rei couldn't say no to those puppy eyes. He sighed and led his new boyfriend to his bedroom.

Rei's room was very modest and neat.

Everything had its own place and there was not a speck of dust to be found. The pristine sanctity of the room was ruined as soon as Nagisa took a fucking nose dive into the sheets of Rei's bed. He rolled around in the blanket until he was wrapped in in like a burrito. A Shota Burrito.

"Look, Rei-chan! I'm a caterpillar!" His inspiration came from the one butterfly-shaped pillow on his bed. Rei fixed his glasses and gave out a little giggle.

"Alright, I'll see if I can find you an extra toothbrush." Rei suppressed his giggle as lowered his hand from his face and turned around to head to the bathroom.

"Eeeh?! Hold on, Rei-chan! Wait for me!" Nagisa tried inching his way to catch up to his new boyfriend but fell over on the carpet as soon as the door was shut. With determination, the blonde caterpillar inched his way towards the door, calling out for the blue-haired boy.

"What did I get myself into?" Rei sighed as he began fishing in his towel closet for a spare toothbrush he was sure he stored away long ago. It was in the shape of a penguin. Now Nagisa's boxers and toothbrush could be twinsies! _FABULOUS._

Upon entering the room, Rei found his crumpled blanket in the corner of his room and Nagisa was nowhere to be found. He grew worried and called out for him, looking in the possible areas he could be hiding. Unbeknownst to him, a figure formed from the crumpled blanket and cried out, "_SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAEGAR!_" Rei was tackled from behind and ended up with his face planted on the floor and having a blanketed Nagisa straddling him from above. "Haha! I got you!"

"Nagisa-kun!" He protested from below, checking for any damage to his glasses. Thankfully there were none. He sighed once more and tried to get him up and off of him, but his captor did not give way. He was only given allowance to turn on his back so that he could face him. "I got you a toothbrush…"

"Is that so? Thank you, Rei-chan!" Nagisa leaned in for another kiss and Rei braced himself. This time it was on the tip of his nose. He opened his clenched eyes in confusion. The blonde then proceeded to place his forehead atop his and smiled, gazing deeply into his eyes.

"Mhm…" Rei gulped nervously and nodded his head in confirmation. He placed his arms around Nagisa and began to mentally calculate the proper timing and angle to kiss. Nagisa waited for a second and got his reward. The two leaned into each other and the blonde slipped his fingers into the blue hair of his captive. As the two released, they got up off the floor and made their way to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Focusing on the amount of pressure and counting the time he brushed his teeth, Rei was awfully focused on his oral hygene.

Nagisa was having trouble using a toothbrush because he had never really used one before. Not a human one, at least. Rei showed him how to use it properly and they both brushed their teeth in front of the bathroom mirror with Nagisa much closer to the mirror.

After they finished, it was time to go to sleep. Nagisa made his way to the room before Rei and bounced back on the bed, letting out a shrill little laugh that came off as charming to the blue haired boy as he walked in afterwards. He found his blanket and grabbed both of the ends, making sure that the blanket would land in rectangular formation on top of his new bedmate.

Nagisa ruined the blanket's precise rectangular formation to beckon the other boy to slip into the bed with him. Rei sighed and placed himself between the sheets after setting his glasses on the bedside table. Once he was settled in, his bedmate began to crawl closer. He moved away a bit to make room, but Nagisa scooted in even closer. He turned to his side to see Nagisa directly facing him. In the darkness, his eyes shone bright like a Doitsu. He found them beautiful like potatoes in the sky.

"You're very beautiful, you know that?" Nagisa's expression was filled with sincerity. He snuggled up closer to Rei. His first inclination was to scoot away, but he resisted it, not wanting to offend him. Rei was just not used to such close contact. He looked down to the pillow and back up to him. A subtle blush formed on his face which went unseen in his room where the moon was their only source of light.

"Thank you…" He also found him beautiful, but was too embarrassed to say so. Instead, he left his mouth hanging opened slightly. Then an arm slowly made its way across his body. A subtle gasp escaped his lips as he tried not to pull away. Rei slowly eased into the embrace and learnt to relax. As he was drifting off to sleep, he felt the hand slide down his body and grab his assets. (It was his scrumptious booty.)

"He doooo…" whispered Nagisa as he giggled under the covers. Rei jolted awake.

"What are you— Please don't…" He pleaded as he felt his booty getting some sensual shota squishin'.

"Hehe, sorry." Nagisa smiled and moved his hand back up to Rei's back. He cuddled closer and kissed him gently. "Good night, Rei-chan!"

"Ah, yeah, good night…"

Rei woke up to realize his awkward position on the bed.

He had awoken to Nagisa hugging him like a koalawala bear would hug a tree, legs wrapped around him and all. The thing he could fathom the least was why he had been hugging him back. In fact, the blonde's head was tucked right under his chin, peacefully sleeping nestled in his arms.

Rei slowly untangled himself and reached for his glasses to put them on and see what time it was. He had woken up a few minutes later than he had usually woken up for school days. He assumed so upon considering the time it took to attend to Nagisa who was now sleeping soundly. Rei fixed the blanket around Nagisa's tinier frame and went to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready for school.

Nagisa was still asleep, so Rei decided to leave whatever food he had laid out on the table for breakfast after consuming some himself. Leaving a note and slipping into his running shoes, Rei took off to take his morning jog to school.

It was afterschool and Rei was once again at track and field practice.

It was Monday, so it was a regular school day today. He had been trying to put the previous night's events behind him. Focusing his mind on calculation and beauty is what would get his mind off of it… He hoped.

As he was running laps, Rei couldn't help but notice a figure in the distance from the corner of his eye. He had dismissed it for a few more laps, but then one of his teammates running with him had called his attention after consistent pestering. Rei had stopped to see that the figure he had barely noticed was waving at him. He ran across the field to the edge of the field to find out that it was Nagisa!

"What are you doing here? Didn't you read the note?" Agitation was evident in his tone. He crouched down a bit and cupped his mouth with one hand, "And how did you get the school uniform?!"

"It's a long story, but they taught me how to tie a tie! I missed you, Rei-chan!" He swiftly grabbed Rei in an embrace. He gingerly placed his hands on his shoulder blades in attempt as a light hug in return. The mention of his pet name made him blush. "How long until you're done with your human sports?" He whined, "I want to take you somewhere!"

"We're right in the middle of practice, Nagisa, I can't just leave now! And you shouldn't hug me right now, I'm kind of sweating."

"Aww, I'll wait for you then! Will you let me watch?" He released himself from their embrace. Rei let out a sigh and complied. The other people at practice with Rei began to whisper to each other. He then proceeded with practice, telling the others that he was an exchange student who was staying with him.

Practice finally finished and everyone began to head to the locker room.

"Where are you going, Rei-chan?" Nagisa darted up to Rei who held a towel to his sweaty neck.

"To the showers to wash off."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, you're not on the track team."

"But Rei-chan!"

"Please just wait here. I'll be back after I freshen up."

"Aww, alright then." He gave him the puppy eyes, but Rei turned away to resist them.

"Stay there."

Rei took a deep breath as he let the cold water hit him.

He had been attacked with many questions from his fellow runners, so he gave really vague answers. Suddenly, everyone grew silent.

"Rei-chaan!" He heard the voice ring like a bell. Rei froze for a moment and twitched his head upwards to find Nagisa peeking up from behind the lockers.

"Nagisa-kun?! What are you doing?! You're not supposed to be here!"

"I wanted to see you naked!" This sent a flush to Rei's face and he suddenly became more self-conscious in his shower stall.

"Eh?! Please not now! Do you mind waiting outside?" He covered his face with both hands in embarrassment.

"Aww, alright then." Nagisa sighed and filed out of the locker room.

Rei washed out the rest of the shampoo in his hair, turned the knob off, and wrapped a towel around himself. The atmosphere had grown awkward. In a matter of 5 minutes, everyone had shortened their showers then took their things and left. He stepped out of the stall to see Nagisa peeking out from behind the lockers once more.

"Nagisa! I thought I told you to wait outside!"

"I did! I waited till everyone left!" Rei let out a sigh and pushed his glasses up at his response.

"Okay, you win. Now let me get changed." Nagisa followed Rei around like a penguin as he made his way to his locker. As he unlatched the lock, he felt a hand slide down his back, making him shiver. "What was that for?!"

"You have a very beautiful back. I couldn't resist!" He giggled.

"Aah… Thanks…" He blushed once more. Suddenly, he felt his arms around his waist. "Nagisa!"

"Mm, you smell really nice, Rei-chan!" Nagisa took in his boyfriend's scent and nuzzled his back even further. He smelled like megane-kun. Rei pried his arms off of him then shifted his direction so that they were face-to-face. Nagisa looked up at him with expectant eyes.

"Will you please let me cha—" His plea was interrupted by Nagisa tiptoeing up and stealing a kiss from him. Nagisa swung his arms around his neck to pull him in closer. Unable to resist this time, Rei let out a soft moan from his throat as their lips entwined. His hand found its way to the back of Nagisa's head and his arm to his waist. After exchanging a few long kisses, Rei found himself a bit breathless along with Nagisa.

The blonde began to unbutton his black jacket and loosen his red tie. Because his eyes were closed most of the time, Rei was shocked when he found that Nagisa was stripped down to his penguin boxers and his unbuttoned school shirt, exposing his muscular torso. His eyes widened as he let go.

"NAGISA! YOUR CLOTHES!" He backed away, not noticing that Nagisa's hand was on his towel, making it fall off the further he moved. Gasping in shock, Rei quickly moved his hands to cover his Ryugasausage. "Nagisa!" But it was too late; he was pulled into another kiss.

Rei pulled away when he realized that he got the thunder going on down under. "Okay, that's enough! We can't do that here!" He picked his towel back up and wrapped it around his waist. Reaching for Nagisa's shirt, he began to button it back up and then proceeded to gather the clothes laying on the floor to give back to him.

"Aww, Rei-chan!" Nagisa pouted as he put on his pants.

"No buts." Rei frowned as he began to fix the tie that the blonde messily flung around his neck. His mind began to wander to butts, but the thought was kicked like Levi kicked Eren in court.

"Hehe, butts." Scarlet eyes narrowed in mischievous delight.

The couple walked in the early evening light hand in hand, kawaii as fuck.

"Where did you want to take me anyway?" Rei asked.

"To meet my friends!" Nagisa replied cheerfully. "They're the closest I have to family."

"Oh I see…"

The two kept walking until they reached the beach. The sky was already beginning to turn orange when they arrived at their destination right next to the docks.

"Here we are, Rei-chan!" Nagisa turned on his heel and stopped in his tracks. He cupped his hands to his mouth and called out to the ocean. "MAKOTOOOOO! HARUUUUU! RIIIN! IT'S NAGISA! I'M BACK, GUYS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs in excitement.

Rei stood there awkwardly as his merman boyfriend yelled into the ocean like a total weirdo. They stood there in silence until they heard footsteps from behind.

"Nagisa?" The two turned around to see a tall young man with green hair and kind looking emerald eyes. He was muscular and naked just like when he first met Nagisa. To his dismay, Rei tried with all his being to not sneak a quick glance down at his junk.

"Makoto!" Nagisa burst with excitement and sprinted to hug the very tall young man. Of course he didn't mind that he was naked. "Where are Haru and Rin?"

"Aah, Rin is still trying to get Haru out of the water." Makoto smiled and gave a small shrug. "They're behind the dock over there." He pointed in the direction of the large wooden logs covered in barnacles and sea foam that made up the dock. "Who's your friend?" The emerald eyes suddenly directed to Rei.

"This is Rei-chan! I caught his fishing line yesterday and he brought me home!" Nagisa leapt back to Rei and hugged him from the side. "He and I are boyfriends now!" Rei blushed with slight uncertainty at the mention of "boyfriend". After all, he was still very new to the "relationship" thing.

Makoto raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. "Is that so?" He smiled directly at Rei. "Nice to meet you, I'm Makoto Tachibana!"

Before Rei could respond, he was cut off by some yelling from further away.

"Get your ass out of the water, Haru!" An aggressive voice yelled. Nagisa's eyes brightened even more and he skipped to the other side of the dick. Whoops, I meant _dock_. THE DOCK.

The two taller boys followed him to the other side of the wooden structure to find another boy with grown out red hair tugging on an arm from the ocean as he stood in the waves. He was gritting his razor sharp shark-like teeth in annoyance at the other's stubbornness.

"Rin! There you are! What's going on?" asked Nagisa as he watched his friend pull the other merman out of the water.

"Haru over here won't get out of the water!" He pointed with a flick of his chin since his hands were busy. When the waves moved out, they could see a head of short black hair amongst it. Rin gave another huge tug and pulled Haru out of the ocean enough for the water to not envelop his bottom half. In the place of where his legs were to form was a beautiful merman tail with blue scales to match his eyes holding such an indifferent expression.

"Yo." He greeted everyone with no expression in his face. Rin released him and he simply laid there until his legs formed in a flash of light.

"Rin! Haru! This is Rei, my new boyfriend!" Nagisa introduced Rei as he stood there awkwardly trying not to look past their torsos.

"Oh. Hey there!" Rin gave a little salute with two fingers. He proceeded to help Haru up from the sand as Nagisa explained the events that led to now.

"So that's where you were? It's been a while since we've been around humans." Rin said as he examined Rei up and down. "Say, why'd you choose a human as your mate?" Rei's brows flew up at the mention of "mate". What exactly did he get himself into?

"Mhm! Why don't we go to Rei's house! I want you guys to taste some human food! It's delicious!" He turned to his boyfriend and tugged on his jacket, "Can we, Rei? Please?" Rei couldn't help but agree to do so, but not before offering an article of his and Nagisa's clothing to cover up their vital regions. It didn't help much, for they encountered a few people along the way.

After several failed attempts of Haru trying to go back to the water and Rin and Makoto pulling him back each time, they finally reached Rei's doorstep. He offered for them to take showers and borrow his clothes while he went to the grocery store to buy some ingredients to cook for dinner. Nagisa was put in charge while Rei was away. He hoped with all his being that his place would not be up in flames like Zuko's honor by the time he got home.

Thankfully it wasn't on fire or in any trouble of the disastrous sort. Rei came home to Makoto and Nagisa watching the television in amazement.

"Where are the other two?" Rei asked as he was taking his shoes off. The two explained that Haru had been taking too long in the bathtub and Rin was trying to pry him out of it so he could take his turn. That explained all the muffled rap noises... I mean yelling in the background.

It was going to be a long night.

Rei Ryugazaki awoke with a hand down his boxers.

It was particularly Nagisa's hand. The rest of his body was in a normal position, though. He was still asleep, so Rei didn't want to know how long it had been there. It had only been a night and this boy already made him his and had been trying to seduce him for the last 20 hours.

Rei slowly slipped the hand out of his boxers and tucked the blanket back in to fit his bedmate's tiny frame. Carefully stepping around his new guests that he set bedding for the previous night, Rei quietly made his way to the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth and using the toilet, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Inside his tub was Haru, nonchalantly relaxing in the tub. Rei jumped back in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" He backed away, a little disturbed.

"It's alright." He gave a slight nod and sank deeper inside the water. His blue tail was sticking out slightly.

"Well, I'm going to school now. You don't mind telling Nagisa and the others what I told him yesterday, do you?"

"Sure thing." He said calmly. Rei thanked him and prepared for school.

Another school day had passed like normal, or so Rei would like to think.

He went to track practice like normal and there were no mermen watching him run or anything. Perhaps Nagisa decided to obey his request this time along with the others? Unfortunately, he was terribly mistaken.

It was Rei's turn to clean up after the track team today so he ended up being the last one in the locker room. As he was dressing in his normal uniform to head home, he was interrupted midway by someone grabbing him from behind as he took his pants off. Rei let out a yelp and was turned around to see Nagisa smiling mischievously at him.

"Rei-chan!" He chimed. Nagisa leaned in for an embrace and Rei couldn't help but comply. "I missed you!"

_I should have known…_ Rei remorsefully thought to himself. The shorter boy tiptoed to make himself taller and lean him into a kiss. "Nagisa, not here!" he protested, trying to push him away so he could find his khaki pants. But he wouldn't have it this time. This time he kissed him more aggressively than he had ever done before. "Nagisa!" Before he could do anything more, he was pushed to the wall, causing another yelp. "What do you think you're doing?!"

_Perhaps it was customary for merfolk to be so aggressive in things like this?_ He wondered. But this time, there was an air to him that was filled with determination. He couldn't fathom why, but he was unable to resist the next kiss that was planted on him firmly. Their lips locked as Nagisa started pulling his own clothes off.

Maybe it was some trippy sparkle mermaid magic, but Rei Ryugazaki began to feel as if he were becoming lost in this strange yet wonderful being that was Nagisa Hazuki. All reservations and modesty within him had suddenly vanished as he freed himself of his tie and loosened his shirt while his partner did the same. His cheeks were burning and he felt himself becoming what he deemed to be "aroused".

Rei found himself on the floor with Nagisa crouching over him and aggressively planting multiple kisses on his neck. He let his lips linger in certain spots and intensified each kiss, making Rei create little sighs to signify how much he enjoyed it. He pulled his head back up to lock him into another passionate kiss. Once they released, the blonde straddled himself on top of his "mate".

"I love you, Nagisa." Those words were spoken breathily as they left Rei's lips. Nagisa smiled and gently traced circles on his exposed skin. Everything in Rei's mind turned into a haze with the exception of the notion of his profound affection for the boy atop him.

"I love you too, Rei-chan!" His tone of voice took a different air this time as his eyes narrowed with a grin. He ran his hand down Rei's bare, muscular chest causing a slight shiver go down his spine. Nagisa reached his hand behind him and slowly began to slip his hand into his boxers once more.

"There you guys are!" A tall head of green hair popped out from the row of lockers to their left like the Colossal Titan above Wall Maria. The couple froze in shock. Makoto had just caught them getting it on in the locker room. _GOD DANGIT_. "OH." His emerald eyes widened and his lips shaped into an 'O' formation. Freezing up for a moment, his _FREE!_ hand whipped in front of his eyes and he slowly sunk back behind the lockers. "I guess we'll be waiting at home then..." They could see him wave his hand from above the lockers. "See you!"

The two looked at each other, redness overtaking their faces. Rei was the more embarrassed of the two. The mood had been ruined. The two slipped their clothes back on and headed for home.

"You WHAT?!"

Rin jolted up from where he sat, glaring at Nagisa who was barely fazed by his outburst. "It's only been what? Two nights? Have you even told him the consequences of doing it with him?!" Rin was about ready to pull his hair out. Haru tried slipping away to go back into the tub, but Makoto silently stopped him. Nagisa gave a slight frown as he looked up to the flustered redhead.

"He said he can't swim, so I thought this would prevent him from drowning if he ever fell in the water again!"

"Don't give me that crap!"

"…But it's true…" Rin gave out a sigh and dragged a hand down his face. Nagisa continued, "I want him to join us! I want him to be _Part of Our World_!" The last part was sung in the tune of a popular Disney song that none of them knew about.

"I know you've declared him as a mate and all, but you haven't even consulted with us yet."

"Alright, then. I'm consulting you now. Do you mind if he becomes one of us?" Nagisa looked around.

"If you really feel that he's the one, then I don't see any objections here!" Makoto kindly contributed.

"Yeah, he seems alright, so I don't mind him joining us." Rin added with crossed arms. "But you can't just do him and let him find out the next time he takes a bath!" Fists were placed on his hips. "How about you, Haru? Are you alright with Rei joining us?"

"Ah, sure." Haru replied nonchalantly. "Can I go in the tub now?" The others sighed except for Nagisa who jumped up in excitement.

"Yahoo! Thank you so much! You guys are the best!" Nagisa ran around and hugged each of his friends with extra tightness. He was so happy that he shone bright like a Doitsu and it was beautiful like potatoes in the sky. Just kidding about the last sentence.

A few minutes later, Rei came back with more groceries. "What's all the commotion?" He asked them with an eyebrow raised. Nagisa leapt to him, making him drop the plastic bags he was carrying to the floor.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan! We've been talking about you and we think you should join us!"

"Join you?" Rei cocked his head and raised his glasses. "What do you mean by—"

"We want you to become one of us!" Nagisa grabbed his now _FREE!_ hands into his.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes! We want you to become a gay merman!"

"Eh?!"

After hours of convincing and explanation, Rei found himself alone with Nagisa in his home.

He asked them to at least wait a bit longer, but Nagisa insisted the sooner the better. Even though it could pose an inconvenience at times, Rei had agreed to become a merman to stay with Nagisa. It had taken a lot of thought, but his mind was set. Nothing made complete sense anymore once Nagisa entered his life anyway.

Rei thought the process would just take some kind of spell of some sort and he would be through with it. To his surprise, it was completely different from what he could have ever imagined. Nagisa explained sheepishly that he was in the process of making him one of them when they were alone in the locker room that day. In other words, Rei had to get laid.** Wowza.**

Trying to contain his nervousness, Rei made his way to his room where Nagisa waited for him to join him in bed. He turned the knob to open the door and there Nagisa was, the blanket they slept under being the only thing covering his waist. The rest of his muscular body was bare like when they first met. He smiled reassuringly to his lover. "C'mon, Rei-chan!" He beckoned him with his hand to come closer. Rei gulped and approached him one step at a time. They were already past the point of no return.

The morning sunlight poured in through the window.

Rei and Nagisa were curled up together in bed tangled in the tousled sheets. Rei was the first to wake. Seeing Nagisa contently sleeping in his arms made him unbelievably happy for some reason. He wanted to lay there with him forever but knew that he had to go to school. His attempt at getting up failed, for the lower half of his body felt like it had defied the Doitsu and had been hit by a flying sky potato. Several times. **Yeowza**. His vain struggles to move awoke Nagisa.

"Good morning, Rei-chan!" He snuggled in closer to his muscular chest.

"How are you not writhing in pain?!" He groaned, reaching for his glasses. Nagisa giggled and made way for him to stretch out to get his glasses.

"Of course it hurts, Rei-chan! It was my first time just like you, after all! You're probably just in more pain because the transformation took place." He smiled sweetly and ran his fingers down his cheek. He moved up to give him a kiss, but winced.

"Are you alright?" Rei hovered his arms around Nagisa protectively with concern in his violet eyes.

"Mhm! I'll just need to move slower, haha!"

"Alright then…"

The two lay in bed all morning, occasionally planting a kiss on each other as they talked about little things. With some convincing from Nagisa, Rei decided against going to school that day so they could cuddle in bed and recover. The thought of his obligations constantly nagged at the back of his head, but Rei's desire to hold Nagisa close to him as he was now outweighed them to a Master's degree. In the college of Yaois. Nothing mattered then except for the two of them. It was a wonderful morning that they would remember forever.

"Okay, Rei-chan! Come on in!"

Nagisa and the others waded in the water, waiting for Rei to dive into the ocean with them. It had taken him a while to be comfortable with being naked in front of his new friends.

"But I already told you I don't know how to swim!" Saying Rei was hesitant would be an understatement. He covered his junk as he stood at the wooden dock. Not the dick.

"You won't drown, we'll even catch you if we have to! Swimming should come naturally to you now!" Makoto encouraged. Rin was busy cornering Haru into one of the logs down in the water, probably making out or something; they weren't sure.

"Do it for me, Rei-chan!" Rei sighed and set his glasses aside. He took a deep breath and dove into the ocean.

Once he hit the water, he could make out the shape of Nagisa and Makoto on either of his sides. He began to sink into the water, noticing he could see clearly in the water. A few more seconds and he felt his legs tingle and gravitate together. They began to glow and a flash of light enveloped them.

In the place of where Rei's legs were, a beautiful violet tail took his place which matched his eyes. His body also felt lighter and he was no longer sinking in the water. He felt like he was floating, in fact. It was a wonderful feeling.

Rei looked to Nagisa who was filled with sheer delight. "You look absolutely beautiful, Rei-chan!" He swam in to embrace his mate. The other two came in to see their new homie and nodded in approval.

The quintet swam off into the ocean to have totally swank mermaid adventures.

**THE END.**

* * *

And that is it. I really hope you didn't take this seriously. How many references did you catch?

I'd love some feedback if you don't mind! Thanks for reading!


End file.
